Next Avengers: Shaylee's Story
by LissieLoo
Summary: He found her under a pile of rubble, this strange girl with a broken wing may just be the thing to help him defeat Ultron; along with the rest of the next avengers that is. Sorry for bad summary. Francis Barton/OC, James/Torrun, Pym/OC, Azari/OC
1. The Beginning

**So I'm back again and I'm trying out a new movie to write about. If any of you guys have read my other work don't worry this shouldn't be as bad. I'm posting such a short chapter as a tester. This story is going to be about my OC Shaylee and Francis Barton (Hawkeye).**

**Shaylee is the daughter of Pixie (Megan Gwynn) from the X-Men comic books, not many of you will know who that is. **

**In this chapter Shaylee is thirteen, in the next she will be sixteen and from then on she will be seven teen so the same age as Hawkeye (May not be his real age so I'm guessing it)**

**This story takes place before and after Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow.**

**I own nothing except for Shaylee and a partial amount of the plot.**

In ultra-city, a young girl no older than thirteen and her mother ran through the ruins and away from the robots.

"Mutant detected 'Pixie' Alert" One robot called reporting their whereabouts to the other robots. The mother turned and faced the robots; she opened her glittering wings and took to the skies to keep the robots away from the girl.

"Run Shaylee" the mother called getting out of the girls sight. Shaylee averted her attention back to the robots that were left in front of her.

"Mission changed, terminate child" the robot said its monotone striking fear into her. Tears slowly brimmed around her eyes.

"Oh no" Shaylee whispered to herself before sprinting in the other direction, her dark brown hair whipped her in the face when suddenly a sharp pain shot through her back making her stop and double over in pain,.

"No not now" She sobbed. Shaylee stood up straight and tried to ignore the immense pain in her back, she looked behind her to see how close the robots are.

"Crap" She muttered running through and ally way and into rubble as an attempt to hide. Pain rippled through her again, she closed her eyes and blocked her ears trying to supress the change so she could find her mother. But It doesn't work that way mutants change permanently and it can't be stopped once it's started.

She looked up quickly in the hopes of seeing her mother. Megan Flew as fast as she could trying to keep the robots of Shaylee. Ultron has been attempting to eradicate every last Mutant, Avenger and so on since he turned on them all. Megan screamed when a bullet shot through her wing, Megan was going down and she knew it.

"I'm sorry Shay and Dan, I failed you both. I hope you can forgive me Shay" She whispered before she hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

"Mom" Shaylee called running up to Megan who was now lying in amongst a heap of rubble. Shaylee stopped for a second as another wave of pain flew through her back, she could feel the back of her shirt begin to tear as the mutation grows.

"Shay" Megan says with a strain, Shaylee kneels next to her and grabs a hand.

"It's happening isn't it?" Megan asks the girl as she scrunches her face in pain, Shaylee nods tears brimming in her sky blue eyes.

"Is it going to be like yours" She asked her voice only a whisper because of the cry, Megan nodded and smiled.

"Your wings will be beautiful" Megan said absent minded. Shaylee let out a sob as her mother's breathing became shallow.

"Don't ever forget that I love you, okay" Megan stated.

"I need you to find Hawkeye" Megan said struggling to keep her breathing steady the pool of blood under her more evident now.

"Okay Mom I will, I love you" Shaylee said standing up, the back of her shirt ripped open and two shimmering Fair like wings shot out. Shaylee looked back down at her mother who whispered the word beautiful before closing her eyes. Shaylee sobbed before running into an abandoned building and hiding.

**Sorry it's so short think of it as a pilot. :)**


	2. Three Years Later

**I'm so sorry about how long it took me to update this but I wanted to make it as good as I could and plus this is quite a long chapter.**

**And yes I have added another two OCs but their important to the story… well at least I think they are. Any way I will eventually add another OC to the story but not for a while… probably.**

**My new OCs are:**

**Katy Parker daughter of Gwen Stacey and Peter parker.**

**Noah Richards son of Suzan Storm and Reed Richards.**

**Any way enjoy and I own nothing except for Shaylee, Katy and Noah oh and a partial amount of plot**

"Threat detected" the robot called as it began to chase after Shaylee. The young girl who was now sixteen had just broken into the old X-Men base in search for one of her mother's old uniform, minus the black suit that she took from S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Come on guys it's not like you were using these" Shaylee called gripping the boots, belt and gloves tighter so she could not drop them as she sped up. She took a sharp right turn to shake them off her trial but when that didn't work she turned left and into a catacomb of old broken skyscrapers which were mostly collapsed. Once Shaylee was sure that she had lost the robots she made her way back to her hide out where she stayed with two other heroes children; Noah Richards son of Mr fantastic and the invisible girl and Katy Parker who is the daughter of Gwen Stacey and Peter Parker.

"Noah, Katy are you here?" Shaylee called opening the hidden entrance to the building they were in. A young boy with sandy blond hair walked out of the shadows, he smiled kindly.

"Yeah I'm here but Katy isn't back yet" He said softly. Noah was a rather shy boy when it came to other people. All three of them were, although Katy and Shaylee were quite energetic when it came to fighting and interacting with each other.

"Well how long ago did you get back and did you find the suit?" Shaylee asked while she swapped her boots and stuff for what she found. Earlier all of them set off to find something anything that belonged to their parents; they were mainly looking for their old costumes though.

"I came back about an hour ago after I searched my father's old lab I think they must have been wearing their suits when Ultron had killed them" Noah said with a sigh. When his parents died he was a lot younger than Shaylee but it still hurt him quite a lot.

"We should probably go find her" Shaylee said clipping the oversized belt around her waist. The two of them cautiously walked out of the old building trying to make sure that they weren't seen by any of the robots. Noah motioned for Shaylee to follow him as he extended his hand sand grabbed the building over and stretched himself towards it, Shaylee flew after him, this continued through the next couple of blocks.

"Do you remember where the Parkers used to live?" Shaylee asked gliding next to Noah who was moving incredibly slow compared to her.

"Wasn't it where we first found Katy crying her eyes out" Noah replied stretching to the next building, Shaylee nodded and flew ahead to see if she could spot the younger girl yet.

"Shay" A voice called form up ahead. A young girl maybe fifteen was running on a rooftop trying to avoid a cluster of Ultron's bots. Shaylee flew over to her and held out her hand.

"Grab on" Shaylee yelled to the girl running. The younger girl reached to the side and grasped Shaylee's hand. She lifted the younger girl up and threw her over to Noah who caught her as carefully as he could. Shaylee turned right so she could keep the robots off the other two, she stopped as fast as she could and turned the other way, this confused the robots stalling them for a couple of minutes while she charged her other two powers.

Shaylee concentrated a gold power started to pour into her hands; she raised one arm gripping the powder, small streams of the gold powder leaking from her hands. The robots were coming closer now; she could hear the gears running inside of them, these robots have been around since the beginning.

"Come and get it" Shaylee said, the second hand full of the powder. The robots were right in front of her now. She threw one hand full at two of the robots; Sparks began to fly off of them; both robots fell to the ground calling out errors. All the while the building she was in front of was creaking unnoticed. Shaylee ready the second hand full when the building she was in front of began to collapse.

The robot fled but it was too late for Shaylee, once she noticed the building was mostly over her; the only thing she could do was fly through one of the old windows and avoid as much debris as she could

"Shay get out of there" She could hear Noah called from the building he caught the girl

"Get Katy out of here" Shaylee called back as the amount of debris increased and it became harder to movie around. Shaylee didn't get a chance to hear Noah's reply because everything around her went black as a giant piece of Debris blocked her vision.

"We have to go after her" Katy shouted running out of Noah's grasp and towards the fallen building, the dark haired boy sighed and followed her into the mess of rubble and smoke.

Shaylee tried to open her eyes but darkness is all that surrounded her, pain rippled through her left wing; enough to cause her to cry out in pain. The rubble around her began to shift and fall as light flooded her pocket of darkness.

"Quiet down beautiful or they'll hear you" A young boy with silver/blonde hair said with a small smirk. The young boy picked Shaylee up and carried her to a hole inside of an abandoned old building.

"Wait, my friends" Shaylee whispered hoarsely. The boy sat her down and looked her in the eyes.

"Don't move I'll go and get them beautiful" the boy informed her before running back outside the abandoned building. Shaylee moved off of the wall she was leaning against so she could examine her left wing, the clear dragon fly like wing was bent in several places, crumpled like a piece of flimsy paper. Tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to flutter both her wings while the right one worked fine the left one moved at half the speed.

"What am I going to do" she whispered closing her eyes.

"Shay" A younger female voice called, Shaylee opened her eyes just in time to see Katy tackle her. Shaylee groaned on impact and Katy flew off of her lap and began to spout apologies.

"We need to get out of here, those robots will come back, follow me" the boy said picking shay up again; who just groaned and buried her head into his neck trying to block the pain out.

"And why should we do that?" Noah asked annoyed by Shaylee's sudden attachment to the strange boy.

"Because she needs help and I know someone who can help" the boy said walking towards the back of the old building with Katy following closely behind. Noah mumbled an insult and followed the two out the back and down an alleyway. The boy led them through an catacomb of crumbled buildings and décolleté alleyways. It wasn't long until Katy and Noah found themselves in front of an old crumbling theatre.

"This can't be it" Noah said sceptically. The boy rolled his eyes and made is way inside while being mindful to the currently unconscious Shaylee.

The inside of the old theatre was huge and still intact with to Noahs surprise hundreds of survivors all living together, sharing food and sleeping there. The boy didn't stop though he kept weaving his was through the maze off people to an old office room off to the side where Katy and Noah saw a man with light blond hair like the boy that had lead them there.

"Francis what is going on?" the older man asked sanding up from his seat. Noah burst out laughing at the new information

"We need to help this girl a building fell on her" Francis said ignoring Noah's laughing.

"Alright follow me" the older man said leading the children towards another room off to the side

Shaylee awoke with a groan, she slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry and as she tried to sit up a pair of hands pushed her down.

"Don't try and get up at least not yet" Noah said holding her shoulders down, as her vision clear Shaylee began to notice that it wasn't just her and Noah in this place, she say Katy, the boy and a guy she had never seen before.

"What's going on and who are you two" Shaylee asked giving up on her attempts at trying to sit up.

"Well my name is Francis and this is my dad Clint and what's going on is a bit of a long story" Francis said moving closer to her face while trying to ignore Noahs laughing.


End file.
